The adventures of Shadowpaw
by Roxas565656
Summary: Skirp Herp derp


Shadowpaw

I opened my eyes and looked at my mothers warm belly. She was turquoise with black stripes and had alert ears listening for anything that would hurt Kitts.

My belly grumbled and felt hungry. I squealed not knowing how to say I'm hungry or demand: MILK! She turned to her side and I drank her milk.

The smell must have woke my three siblings for they joined me in my feeding

Finally I drank my fill and became sleepy. My eyes closed slowly and I fell into a deep sleep

Six moons later

My mother groomed my pelt into strait strands of hairs s did the same to my sisters Moonkit, and Jadekit.

Shadowkit aren't you excided asked Jade kit nudging my shoulder.

Extramly! I said. I can't wait to meet my mentor.

I hope Whitepelt is my mentor said Moonkit joining in on the conversation

Suddenly our father came into the nursery and called us out he was black and had yellow circle on his pelt he had eyes the color of sapphire, I looked just like him. Moonkit and Jadekit screeched in delight. It was a huge treat to see our father, him being deputy always took away from him visiting us. I bounded over to my father and and poked his pelt with my nose.

Dark leaf. Said my mother Jadeheart.

Father will you be my mentor pleas? I begged

That's for Whitestar to decide. he told me

Go on then hissed my mother. Poking us out of the nursery.

As we walked out of the nursery the chatters round the clearing stopped. All the eyes of the clan where upon me and my sisters.

We sat down I front of the highstone and looked up at our leader.

Welcome. She greeted us warmly. Fireclan gather around we have good news. She said

The ceremony started and one by one we got our apprentice names Moonkit became Moonpaw

Jadekit became Jadepaw I became Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw you're mentor shall be me. Jadepaw you're mentor will be you're father and Moonpaw you will have spottedheart as you're mentor

The clan chanted our names. My mother nudged my side and put her he'd over mine. She left with a her head held high proud of her kits.

Shadowpaw! yelled a unfamiliar voice. I zipped around to see Nippaw (Nip-paw). She came and licked the top of my head. I began to feel a flame rise inside of me. I had heard so many things about her. How her brown fluffy fur smelled like catnip.

Hi I said. She sat downt next to me as the clearing started to dwindle of the number of cats.

So you have the clan leader as you're mentor. That is a huge honor. She said. I just nodded looking into her into her eyes.

I see you've met my sister. said topenleaf stroking up next to us. Hey topenleaf l greeted him

He smiled at me and spoke with his thunderous voice

You better not be licking any other toms or you're mate will have Shadowpaw's head for it.

You have a mate! I yelled in surprise the flame in my body died as itI was dowsed with the cooled riverseparating Thunderclan and Riverclan.

Calm down! I'm barely older than you! The stupid Tom just thinks that I like him. Besides he may be the son of a former deputy but long law ident the best at hunting and I'd rather mate with someone like you!

I looked at her in surprise. Not just because the comment but because the only way she would now how well I hunt is if she where watching when. My father took me out for hunting trips.

Yes... Shadowpaw I know you're little secret.

I looked at her with horror. Please just don't tell anyone. How did you find out we always hunt in the catnip bushes by the... Oh never mind that was a stupid question. Because you smell like catnip. She tilted her head and smelled herself.

I don't smell it she said but anyway I'm going to go to the den I have a special spot for you. She purred.

I looked down at my paws and ripped apart a leaf.

My sister is a little flirt he said. If you think she likes you get it out of you're head.

But she was just...I started

That's just the way she talks to people. She has almost every other Tom in Fireclan to do what she wants.

I nodded at him and stroked into the den. I rodent think I wanted to be in any other relationship besides friends with Nippaw. She was just a friend.

Little did I now the morning where to be as much fun as the first I woke up next to Nippaw and my sisters I padded out over to the fresh kill pile. When I saw her. She was skinny light blue fur. And looked about my age Maybe seven moons old. She sat at the edge of the camp eyeing the fresh kill pile. She smelled like she was from the clan so I picked up two mice and dropped one I front of her. She looked at me in surprise and looked at me gratefully than padded away into the leaders den. What? Why is she going into the leaders den. I followed her into the den but she turned around and looked at me.

Can I help you? She asked

No I just... Um. I stuttered

Wondering why I'm going into the leaders den? She asked

Yeah. I replied

Well if you're wondering I'm not apart of this clan...She said.

I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted me.

... Yet! She said

What clan are you apart of then? I asked

Only Starclan know's I honestly don't know who I am. She said all I can remember is my name.

you smell like my clan though I said

that's what every clan was saying. The only reason I came to Fireclan was because I felt some sort of connection

Starpelt. Beckoned Whitestar she padded in and looked back at me.

What's you're name? She asked

Shadowpaw. I said

I'll remember that she said


End file.
